Como Romeo y Julieta
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Un pequeño cambio en la linea de eventos, lo imposible se hizo posible, estos dos han desafiado al destino y han burlado a las leyes del universo... HAPPY END


**Como Romeo y Julieta**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de MIRAI NIKKI solo tomo prestados los personajes para la redacción de este fic.**

**Nota personal del autor:**

**Cuando vi esta escena me recordó a romeo y Julieta… la tragedia romántica representada en este anime es tan fucking kawaii. Así que plasmo lo que en mi opinión hubiera sido mejor… lo que pudo haber sido catalogado como HAPPY END…**

**Aunque pensándolo mejor me gusto el final xD YUNO X YUKKI para siempre.**

_ YUNOOOOOOOO_ el chico de ojos violetas gritaba a todo pulmón para escapar a esa realidad tan ficticia, esa realidad de la cual el necesitaba a yuno, el no quería un mundo sin yuno, el quería todo… o nada.

Murumuru se asombro al ver a yukki salir de la esfera, sin pensarlo ella se lanzo sobre el para detenerlo pues tendría que ser yuno quien lo matara. Sin embargo, la murumuru del primer mundo intervino y la encadeno dejándola en el suelo inmóvil.

_ ¿y-yukki?_ la bella chica diosa avanzaba hacia su clon mas joven y hacia sus padres, pero al oír la voz del chico ella se congelo.

_ ¡No lo hagas yuno! Esto no tiene que pasar… podemos ser tu y yo, no debes hacer esto de nuevo… ya haz matado mucha gente_ las lagrimas del bravo chico caían de sus ojos y mojaban sus mejías. _ Acaso… ¡¿ACASO NO ME AMAS YUNO?!_ Rompió en llanto el joven con su voz quebrada provocando que su amante se congelara por un momento.

Ella recordó los momento más agradable con yukki, una película corta con los momentos más bellos de su vida… al menos en ese universo, después ella bajo su cuchillo de guerra y también empezó a llorar. _ Yo… yo… yo si te amo… y-yukki… gommenasai_

La chica cayo de rodillas destrozada en su interior, inmediatamente yukki corrió y la tomo en brazos, miro esos bellos ojos rosados y le acaricio la mejía para después fundirse en un tierno y confortante abrazo.

_ yuno_ interrumpió el joven escritor _ ahora… mátame… no quiero que esto continúe… mátame y acaba de una vez con todo… porque te amo… tu conviértete en diosa… y haz un mundo bello_

_ Yukki… ¿estas seguro?_ las lagrimas salían de los ojos de yuno, la sola idea de apuñalar a su amado le dolía mas que cualquier cosa.

_ hai_ le contesto su novio. _ solo hazlo… te juro que no dolerá, ahora contigo… no importa lo que pase, no sentiré dolor_

Mientras estaban abrazados yuno alzo su cuchillo, sonrió irónicamente y miro a yukki _ yukki… estoy lista para morir por ti_ y descendió su cuchillo a velocidad aterradora.

Silencio…. Y después Sangre…

La joven yuno abrió sus ojos intensamente y se percato de la escena… ella intento apuñalarse pero yukki se percato y recibió la puñalada en la espalda directo al corazón. _ ¿y-yukki?_

El chico soltó una sonrisa y miro a yuno para después mostrarle su diario:

**_[Ruinas de escuela]_**

**_Yuno tratara de suicidarse… su estocada es certera_**

**_[Ruinas de escuela]_**

**_Recibo la puñalada de yuno por ella, me duele pero ignoro el dolor._**

**_[Ruinas de escuela]_**

**_No quiero una vida sin yuno… debo acabar con esto, apuñalo a yuno con mi dardo directo en el corazón… yo recibo su puñalada._**

_ Sabia que no me obedecerías… así que con esto… el juego acaba y nadie será dios_ el chico escupió sangre y se empezó a palidecer, luego soltó su mano y dejo ver el dardo certero en el corazón de yuno. _ Yuno… un mundo sin ti no vale la pena... así que con esto… ambos estaremos juntos… para siempre.

La toga negra de yuno se mancho con su sangre y sonrió en medio de lágrimas, con dificultad contesto a lo que yukki le dijo _ y-yukki… me eh dado cuenta que… haz crecido ya… me alegro.

Y al suelo cayeron los dos… yuno quedo boca arriba mientras que yukki yacía sobre ella con el cuchillo en su espalda, la escena era fatídica, pero en medio de los llantos de los dos y sonrisas nerviosas, yukki se puso cara a cara con yuno

_ mira… esto…_ y le mostro su diario con las ultimas entradas… las ultimas entradas de sus vidas.

**_[Ruinas de escuela]_**

**_Yuno me apuñalo sin querer, yo apuñalo a yuno con un dardo_**

**_[Ruinas de escuela]_**

**_Yuno esta agonizando y yo también, me pide un beso y se lo doy._**

**_[Ruinas de escuela] _**

**_Le digo a yuno que la amo y le beso… ambos morimos desangrados pero felices._**

**_Dejamos de respirar y cerramos nuestros ojos… nos volvemos uno._**

**HAPPY END**

_ I-imposible… ¿como es que?_

_yuno… hoy es 28… ¿recuerdas?... en realidad este es nuestro… final feliz_ el chico tosió un poco de sangre mientras soltó su celular.

_ y-yukki… gracias yukki… gracias…_ la chica se seguía desangrando y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

_ Yuno…_

Y yukki se acerco a yuno, le dio un beso… el primer beso propiciado por yukki, con toda la intención, mezcla de saliva, sangre y lagrimas… pero para ellos era un sabor celestial.

_yukki… te… amo…_ ella tomo una mano de yukki quien trataba de mantenerse con la otra pero sus fuerzas se le iban.

_ Y… yo también… te amo yuno…_ finalmente sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayo sobre el pecho de yuno.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, las lagrimas de tristeza se volvieron de consuelo, y con el ultimo suspiro de sus almas apretaron sus manos para partir juntos al mas allá.

Con esto ambos amantes habían muerto, el segundo mundo dejo de existir, el resultado fue la muerte de los dos y ningún ganador.

Murumuru del primer mundo se llevo a su clon maligna y la encerró, mientras dejaba la escena de guerra tras ella, pero a lo lejos los cuerpos de yuno y yukki se desaparecían y en segundos solo quedaron el dardo y el cuchillo. El detective auxilio a la joven yuno y sus padres tratando de comprender lo sucedido.

_ ¿y ahora que yukki?_

_ Lo que te prometí… como eres mi esposa… iremos a ver las estrellas_

En un plano cósmico estaban yuno y yukki tomados de la mano observando la infinidad de las galaxias y estrellas, tras la pareja joven aparecieron sus respectivos padres, todos sonrientes y felices.

Yuno se volteo a sus padres. _ mama, papa, les presento a mi esposo yukki_

Yukki apretó su mano mientras era envuelto en un abrazo grupal. _ ahora somos una verdadera familia… yuno_

_YUNO TE AMO_

_YUKKI TE AMO_

**_[Ultima entrada/ localización desconocida]_**

**_Yuno y yukki están reunidos con toda la familia, todos descansan en paz._**

**_HAPPY END_**

******_*interferencia y luego se apaga_***

**_Como Romeo y Julieta_**

**_Fin_**

Nota del autor: Hola este es mí primer DRABBLE de MIRAI NIKKI soy nuevo en la comunidad, así que HOLA. Como sea este fic lo escribí al ver el final de el anime. Espero haya sido del agrado de todos y sino… del agrado de algunos xD

REVIEWS con buena intención son bien recibidas… gracias por leer.


End file.
